


Hideyoshi's Quirks

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Hideken Holidays [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Broken Hide, CCG Nagachika Hideyoshi, M/M, Upbeat Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hide is a 6 foot, oblivious ray of sunshine that was impossible to dislike in any matter. Yet no one came with silly, strange quirks that surprised and shocked. Every one has a backstory, a story that implanted itself onto his brain.





	

Hide never really had the best will, especially when concerning his best friend. Every negative action directed at Kaneki would be returned with twice as much anger, sometimes landing him at home, patching up bloodied knuckles. Every look thrown his way would be hit back with piercing eyes that shook souls to the bone. He never did have the best sence of self preservation, either. He would fight and protect those he cared about, not ever caring about himself.

That landed him in the CCG building alongside his fellow first class investigators, discussing previously mentioned friend. Alot of commotion had arisen, and people clashed proofs that good ghouls exist. His stance on the matter was crystal clear. He knew good ghouls exist, he knew his best friends smile, and blushed face, and caring eyes. He knew Touka's hidden plush bunnies, and her depression of not fitting in, and how she poisoned herself if only to see her girlfriend's smile. He understood the looks he would get from those of opposing ideals, and threw them away such to a day old coffee.

One that believed in atleast one good ghoul was surprisingly Amon. He had saw what strength and resolve Kaneki was given with. Kaneki had been once again starving himself to a weakness that allowed him little energy for anything. It broke his heart to the fragile state of his little bookworm and it needed to be fixed. Thats the excuse that he tells himself as bruises cover his body and dead ghoul corpses fill his sight. He fights for the weak smile that could brighten up a living star, so that it may once again grace his eyesight again. With every ghoul death the sight becomes lighter to bear, because with every ghoul he is a step closer to making Kaneki enjoy life as he did before.

As weeks passed he began to trust and build a brotherly bond with Amon. Soon the two shared information that neither heaven nor hell would ever know. Eventually the guarded secret flooded through, shocking the older of the two men. The secret is secured between the two of them yet Hide doesn't wish Kaneki to know. Hide never was the best at keeping secrets, but he was good at finding them out. He realised Kaneki's condition was worsening and pushed himself to the limit to help in any and every way possible. From researching ghoul anatomy to killing ghoul on any side of him that posed a threat to his misson.

Hide never knew what he was becoming. All he cared about was fixing his friend to his original glory. He forgot sleep, banished distraction, and fixated everything on this one ghoul. It worked, after months of bleeding and starving and nightmares and murders, the remaining SS ghouls fled Tokyo, hopefully for good. Yet the battle didn't stop there, the aftermath was far worse. He had become someome who was unknown, who was pure muscle and no warmth, strict and protective. He dwarfed the recovering now-human, whom underwent multiple surgeries created to eradicate the chemicals inside his body.

Hide had given everything away, he had given away his music, his passion, all the traits that made him Nagachika Hideyoshi. Kaneki saw an empty shell of a man that he loved, and began to put the pieces together once again. Kaneki found himself listening to upbeat songs that used to make Hide jump on the table to begin dancing. He wore bright colors and bright smiles, he gained Hide's quirks and his smirks. He went supernova, going from the ashes of a burned out half-breed, to the blazing warmth of Kaneki Ken. Hide watched his rebirth from the sides only being affected by the poisonous radiation coming off him.

He had accustomed a schedule, Wake at 03:00, check up on Kaneki, Gym, come home to cook breakfast at 06:00, go to work untill 14:00, Take Kaneki out for dinner, Gym untill 04:00, Home, Sleep, Repeat. It bothered his egmatic boyfriend to no end, yet small bits were entering the hollowed out hero. It started out small, beginning with a short chuckle at the midget's explosive antica, evolving to voluntarily watching movies and interacting with people again. Some days it got worse and Hide would overwork himself to the brink of unconsciousness. Those days terrified Kaneki, because it would also cause him to relaspe, which caused Hide to worry and work harder, starting the cycle all over again.

As the young couple reached the ages of 22 and 21, Hide proposed and they were wed, in the same park, that they met. They were happy and Hide was finally acting like himself once again. Being the ulimate power couple, no one thought anything could tear the two. That theory was swiftly brought to its knees as ghouls invaded the streets of Tokyo once again, causing the fragile switch to flick inside Hide, changing him once again.

By this time it wasn't just attacks and murders for survival. This time it was pure and blazed revenge, evolving into a full-blown war. Attracting countries all over the world, the battle later to be known as the bloodiest decade in history. People rioted and protested, valiantly and violently tearing legions of ghouls to the ground on the way down. His beautiful and brave Hide was a commander of the most successful squadron to date. With a kill count in the millions, they believed the war would soon end. After all they were winning more and more clashes each day. Then the allies began forming, groups of humans that decided fuck humanity, awaiting the commands of the ghoul Nation. 

Never one to sit down when a problem arose, Kaneki used his endless intelligence to gain more assistance, and soon the whole world had chosen a side. After decades of inhumane acts and casualties higher then the ozone layer, the battle was over, and the brave men and women returned home for a great final time. As he had before, Kaneki put up the happy faquade and prayed for the return of his ray of sunshine. It never returned, years past as the broken pair did do a great many things, between adoptions and graduations, they grew old together. Or rather Hide grew old, struggling to keep up with his still thriving lover. They discovered why after a doctors visit.

Turned out they wouldn't be growing old together, and as Kaneki stares at the slab of rock in front of him, he feels a stream of tears run down his face. He couldn't believe that he would live without his lover for the rest of his vast life. Yet remembering past days, before the CCG, before the ghouls, before everything went to hell. Kept his head up and continued living and experiencing, as though the original Hide's spirit had filled up his lungs, and it stayed that way for a long time. And as the sun above him darkened and his final breath stolen away, he could make out the faintest smile in the light, and a hand reaching out to him.

 

Hide never had the best sence of self control.


End file.
